


All In

by Mansaeboysbe



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Burger King - Freeform, F/M, Mafia AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 16:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16162289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mansaeboysbe/pseuds/Mansaeboysbe
Summary: “Don’t even think about it.” (Mafia!AU)





	All In

**Author's Note:**

> -Admin Bee

“Don’t even think about it.”

He pulls you back against his chest and you can feel the rapid beat of his heart against your fingertips. He’s scared; stone on the outside with blood pumping a mile a minute under his skin, eyes dead but cheeks flared to life as he stares down the barrel of a gun, similar shining silver shaking in his hand. His opponent lowers his gun but dares not blink, not until Minhyuk steadily lowers his own and wraps his arm tighter around your shoulders. Not only three minutes ago had that gun been pointed at your head.

“I’ll let you off with a warning, Lee, but just this once. Next time she,” the man gestures to you with a slight wave of his gun and Minhyuk stiffens to raise his own again, “comes snooping around, you’re both getting a bullet in your skull.”

Minhyuk doesn’t answer, just spins you around and pushes you back towards the car, further from the man with each step and closer into safety.

“What were you thinking?!” He yells as soon as you both are in the car, safely buckled in and carefully driving out of the enemy’s territory.

“I thought I was going to be able to get information on Hyungwon’s position. Since all the rest of you seem to preoccupied to care.”

He makes a sharp turn around a corner, causing you to rock forward and hit your forehead on the window. You yelp and send him a glare, which he sends back.

“You think I don’t care? You guys are like my kids for god sake, of course, I care that he’s missing. What the hell, Y/N, how could you even think that?”

“It’s been months, Hyuk! And no missions, no scouting, nothing. Maybe he’s gone and probably dead but I refuse to give up on my goddamn brother.”

He shakes his head, rubbing at his temple, “I don’t know why I ever decided to take this job. I’m supposed to be working with computers, not kids.”

“I’m not a kid,” you quip, “I’m twenty.”

“Then start acting like it! Use your sense and don’t go walking into enemy lines without even a knife on you and expect to just get your brother back. You’ll just end up dead.”

“You act like that’s how you want me.”

“I don’t want you dead. Y/N, I want you out of trouble.”

“All the same.”

He sighs again, “Let’s get you back home, no use arguing here when they can still very well shoot us.”

He pulls out onto a dimly lit street, checking around corners and down alleyways before slamming on the gas pedal and peeling off into the night. The bright city lights bleed behind your closed eyelids, shining bright red, yellow, orange neon until you want to scream.

You were just trying to protect him.

Minhyuk taps a few buttons on the watch on his wrist with one hand while the other stays firmly gripped to the wheel, “They shouldn’t be able to find you now.”

“They… bugged me?”

“They’d be stupid not to, it’s why they let you go. I’m working on overriding it now.”

The drive is silent until Minhyuk knows the tracking device has been turned off, removed from the inside seam of your shirt, and chucked out the window, landing somewhere on the side of the road where you won’t be. The drive back home is never usually this long but Minhyuk wants to make sure they can’t track you through other methods.

“I’m hungry.”

“Of course you are, being a pain in the ass is hard work.”

“Shut up and take me to Burger King.”

You see him grimace in your peripheral vision, “Burger King? Why?”

“I want chicken fries.” As if on cue, your stomach gurgles.

“I can make you chicken fries in the safety of the house. And they’ll be way better.”

“By the time we get home, get the ingredients out, make the-”

“Alright, alright, you’ll get your corporate chicken fries.”

It must’ve been quite a sight for the poor teenager working the Burger King drive-through late at night. You know the van is intimidating, it’s pitch black with darkened windows and several prominent bullet holes in the side, but add on one pissed off man and a girl with bruises and cuts littering her face and arms, and you’re pretty sure as you pull away from the window, coveted chicken fries resting on your leg, that the kid was about to pee himself.

For a moment you simply reveled in the thought, letting it slip from your mind as the burning heat from the bag in your lap slowly brought you back to reality and to the whole situation you had just come out of.

“Hyuk… I’m sorry,” he looks over and steals a fry from the container, “I shouldn’t have gone out and tried to question them myself. Thank you for using your weird, nerdy tracking device and finding me.”

“I’ll accept half of your apology, but you insulted my computer.”

You roll your eyes and turn back to the window but he coughs to catch your attention, “Y/N, we haven’t forgotten about Hyungwon,” you pull your arms tighter around your body, “I’m scared too. God, I’m terrified that something irreversible happened and it’s too late for us to do anything. But you really shouldn’t have gone out on your own. If something had happened to you…” taking the chance of glancing over, you notice the bone white tension in his grip on the steering wheel, “If we had lost you too, I wouldn’t know what to do with myself.”

“Minhyuk, I-”

“No. No more apologizing for tonight. You snuck out, I rescued you, those guys will probably be on our tail for a couple weeks but it’s nothing Changkyun hasn’t dealt with before. Worse comes to worse, Jooheon has great aim.” He chuckles and it’s the first break in the tension all night, “Seriously, though. Do you know how worried I was when Shownu came in and said that you’d been caught? Kihyun had to practically strap me into the chair so I couldn’t leave before they came up with a plan.”

“Minhyuk,” you whisper after a moment and he looks over, “I love you.”

He doesn’t say it back, but you can see it lingering in the small smile that forms on his lips, the relaxation of his shoulders, and the way he reaches over to take your hand into his own, “Eat your chicken fries.”


End file.
